


Hello?

by Reneth



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, I can feel your energy, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, guess I'm here now, music lyrics help, time to perish, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneth/pseuds/Reneth
Summary: Sometimes Ruby jus' be like this
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Winter Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chaotic Energy

**Author's Note:**

> _There's cussing. Jus' so y'all know._
> 
> _I also don't own RWBY, or whatever references I may or may not make. I'm sorry I've failed you... :)_
> 
> ~Ren

_Thwack!_

"Oww... Weiissss!"

A raised eyebrow and sheepish smiles later, the introductions commenced. "Winter, this is my dolt of a partner Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is my sister, WInter."

"Fuck you're hot-"

_ **THWACK!!** _

A dull thump and quiet whimpers emitted shortly thereafter, Weiss rubbing her now stinging hand. "I didn't know my partner had a thick ass skull like her brute of a sister."

Winter ignored her younger sibling and crouched down next to the young Rose. "I apologize for Weiss," resting a hand on Ruby's head she gently started massaging the bump now forming, "she can be... Trigger happy, when it comes to pleasing me. I have no idea who gave her the idea."

Weiss just stood there... Well, frozen for lack of better term. Perhaps the Gravity Glyph that was under her was the cause. Nonetheless, the Heiress stood and watched, almost in horror, of her idol petting her partner with dare she say, _tenderness_. The scene didn't last long as Winter stood, helping Ruby in the process, and quirked her lips if just barely. "It was nice to meet you Ruby Rose. Perhaps after I have a talk with my little sister we can meet again. For now, at least refrain from speaking without thinking."

Ruby flashed a crooked smile, blush forming. "Yes Ma'am. Later Weiss!" Without hearing a response back, the red clad girl activated her Semblance encircling the sisters with rose petals, taking off towards the Dorms. Winter quickly grabbed a few petals, pulsing her Aura to keep the few from disintegrating. She knew the Rose family was interesting, but meeting the youngest, and now only Rose, gave her an idea on how interesting.


	2. Simple

"So that was truly your team leader, correct?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry for her uncouth behavior."

"She has a certain... Charm to her."

Weiss wanted to do anything but talk about the crimsonette that is her leader. She wasn't entirely sure why Winter, her own sister, wanted to talk about that dolt. She supposed it was inevitable. "Define "charm"," the Heiress deadanned.

"Tell me more about her then. How did you meet? What was your first impression? Do you like her?"

Sighing the younger sibling began recounting most, if not all, the shenanigans that Team RWBY as a whole were up to on a regular basis. Denying any sort of feelings the Heiress had for anyone was somewhat discouraging, but Winter knew why Weiss never divulged in the simple act of courting.

After about an hour or so of Weiss talking, Winter interjecting a question or two, and surprisingly awkward silences, they ended up in the quietness that was uniquely the nature of the woods that surrounded Beacon.

"Is she single?"

Weiss thought it be better to kiss a tree than answer at that moment. It didn't help that Winter had to stop the bleeding nose. "Winter! You can't just date my leader!"

Raising an unimpressed brow, Winter simply asked, "why not?"

"Because! She's younger than me, therefore definitely younger than you."

"Is that all?"

"Frankly you deserve better than that dolt." While Weiss pouted, Winter watched the girls' posture. How she carried herself, how she set up the "better than you" act on fullforce, the older sibling started having an idea.

"You've talked her up quite a fair deal however. If you truly thought I deserved better then you never would have indulged my curiosity."

Muttered curses sounded out from the seemingly refined girl, knowing full well that she was caught. "What do you want to know then? Her _number_?" The sarcasm was strong within her this day it seemed.

Fighting off a smirk, Winter relaxed and mentioned back towards the school. "I'll get my answers directly from the source if you don't mind." Weiss nodded. What else could she really do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No you don't have to tell me they're fairly outta character._
> 
> _I'm just here cuz there isn't enough Frozen Rose._
> 
> ~Ren


	3. Everyone is Dumb

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"Why are there two Weiss' heading our way?"

Looking up Ruby spotted the cause of such destress in the cat Faunus. "Oh, that's her sister!" Waving her hand and bouncing forward the crimsonette called out, "heya Winter!"

Nodding the Specialist spoke, "Ruby... Miss Belladonna."

Now even Weiss can feel the destress coming off her girlfriend. "Ahem, right. Blake this is Winter, Winter you already know Blake...?" Sensing the question, the older sibling just smirked.

"A pleasure."

Blake just nodded dumbly, taking the woman's hand.

"Did you guys have a good talk?"

"It was certainly productive, but Winter still has a few questions for you."

Lighting up Ruby turned towards Winter, bouncing as per usual. "I like 20 questions, come on I can show you around!"

"_Ruby_."

Deflating slightly she turned to the Heiress. "Huh?"

Getting close and personal, so much so that even Blake won't hear, she whispered, "please don't tell Winter."

Lighting back up she gently hugged Weiss. Azure eyes widened but no protests came about. "I promise. And if she does find out, you're allowed to kill me, but make sure Yang has an outlet okay?"

Pulling back Weiss just looked at Ruby with questionably soft eyes. "You always look out for others, too much so."

A shy smile appeared on Ruby's face. "Remember the first night at Beacon?"

"I do." Blake answered. "You decided to be a Huntress so you can make everyone happy."

"Yup! But I've grown, and I realized being a Huntress doesn't automatically make everyone happy. That's why I want to show people with not just my skills, but my heart too, y'know?"

No one noticed Winter was positively melting. She'd never admit it.

Seeing Weiss having her guard down with such a soft smile was the frosting on the strawberry cake.

Blake couldn't help but drag the young Rose in a hug, subsequently capturing Weiss as well.

With a last mumbled command, "don't do anything stupid, you dolt," the three split up. As the Monochrome duo left to start their date proper, Ruby held out her hand for the older Schnee.

"Shall we?"


	4. Play with your Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll be a perfect Family~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And as per usual, I don't know what I'm doing._

Now, Ruby isn't really known for her music abilities, but that certainly doesn't stop her from humming or sinning. Uh, singing.

Yang could hear her from a mile away, it's terrible.

But that isn't why she'd looking for her sister. She's trying to look for her because Uncle Qrow is behind her looking so lazily she swears he's going to war and maybe she's kinda of scared- Oh there's Ruby.

"Tch."

With that singular sound, that Yang swore she made up, her Uncle was in front of approaching the seemingly taller Weiss. Watching the Taller Weiss shiver slightly, and Ruby looking up at her curiously, she watched a, now that she thought about it, very preventable fight break out. Ruby looked 3 seconds away from actually trying to fight their own Uncle. It was a very bizzare scene to begin with.

"Hey Winter, what the hell are you doing with my niece?"

Winter turned around, catching Ruby's eyes for just barely a second and faced the scraggly man. Nodding, Winter spoke, "greetings Qrow. I was in the middle of getting to know her in fact. May I ask, what are you doing here?"

WIthout answering she reached for the crimsonette. "C'mere Rubes."

"Why? We were just talking." Ruby's pout was something to trifle with, and yet somehow Qrow ignored her as well. Maybe he has a ignoring people problem.

"Is she not allowed to make her own decisions?"

"Oh she's allowed, but I don't want to accidentally hit her trying to beat you."

Winter scoffed. "Can't this wait for later, in a less populated area?"

Qrow just smirked, bringing out Harbinger. "Nope," he responded, popping the 'p' as is family tradition.

To the disappointment of very few, Glynda decided to arrive seeing the clearly hostile "adult". "I hope you have a good reason as to why you're trying to fight Specialist Winter in the middle of the carnival grounds."

The scraggly man answered the only way he could, "Yep." Of course popping the 'p'. Just assume the p is popped, unless told otherwise, or if I make it an obvious fact. Who's telling you this? Why the Narrator obviously! This has gotten a bit out of hand hasn't it.

The blonde teacher sighed. And she thought the new kids were going to be the end of her... "Ozpin would like to talk."

"Hm." Turning towards Ruby the Specialist had on a light frown, "it appears our outing has been cut short. I'd like to meet up again however, if you don't mind?"

"Actually," Glynda interjected, "she can come along."

"Um, may I ask why?" The crimsonette felt like she might intrude, but she would like to talk with Winter more... Darn.

"The Headmaster didn't say why, just that you are allowed. He doesn't have all day so do please don't dilly dally."

And with that, Glynda led them to the ever illusive Ozpin.

Yang sort of... Sat at a booth, wondering what just happened. It's fine.

She thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll have them go on a date eventually... Maybe._
> 
> _:)_
> 
> ~Ren


	5. Dude what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said old people can be fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _guess i'll die or something i don't know_
> 
> _I hope you have a bad time as much as I do._
> 
> _;*_

Ruby... Wasn't smart. Now, she wasn't dumb, far from it in fact to the point where she was in top 50 smartest people (a few tenths behind her own sister, that's a different story however) in Beacon alone! . . . But Ruby... Just wasn't smart.

That being said, she can see through her Headmaster just fine. He's an old eccentric man that holds cards far too close to his chest. Of course he knows about the Silver Eyes, and the Four Maidens, like honestly he thinks the Maidens aren't that popular? Oh, Winter is staring at her, can she read minds? . . . She raised her eyebrow oh my god she's freaking out what should she do she's rubbing her temple- "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Thinking too loudly?" Winter just looked more confused. "Couldn't you... Hear my thoughts?"

Oh. She's smiling. "No, I cannot Ruby."

The young Rose wanted to pass out, in relief or embarrassment she couldn't tell, but that isn't the point. ANYWAYS Ozpin is an old coot. Ruby knows about the legends, I mean look at her mom! Look at Raven! Wait, no one knows she knows Raven.

"Caw!"

fucKiNg OUM fucking dumb bird- Ruby just waves at the raven subtly and quirking a smile to boot. "CAW!"

Riight... Winter is staring again. Hooking her arm with the Schnee's arm is a good enough distraction, until she feels like she'll breakdown with the look her Uncle is giving the Specialist. Which is 100% not fair. "Hey Uncle Qrow?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Did you and Winter date?"

They both stumbled, Ruby looking between them intensely. "No, Ruby," Winter replies. "We did not... Ahem, 'date'."

"Okay... But you _did_ do something together, right?"

Winter whispered to Qrow, "She'll learn something is up sooner or later."

Qrow just nodded solemnly. "Yup."

The crimsonette just nodded in understanding. "Okay!"

Winter suddenly felt like she was a family heirloom.

~~~

Where did Glynda go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **"What is a man, a miserable pile of secrets?"** _
> 
> ~Ren


	6. Let it Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lackadaisical._

_Guess the cat's outta the bag huh? Sorry y'all, I have no idea how else to continue this story. I felt if I went in a more CrackFic-y sort of direction, it wouldn't be satisfying, yet if I went in a decidedly more serious direction, I wouldn't have the mental capacity to continue it anyways._

_If I may be real with you guys? I've sort of lost hope. I have so many ideas for so many different things, yet I can't for the life of me write them out. I've tried step by step, making outlines, even re-reading and throwing myself into reading other material, but I just... Can't. I'm sorry. Y'all deserve better, and trust me there's some amazing shit out there, so I'm sorry I can't deliver on even a small pet project such as this._

_Catch y'all on the flip-side._

~Ren


End file.
